1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns locking devices useful for keeping sliding panels such as sliding doors, windows, hatches and the like in closed position in their surrounding frames.
More specifically, the locking device of the present invention is of the kind comprising a lock assembly received in a housing adapted to be mounted in a recess in an edge of a sliding panel for contact with a closure member, such as a jamb or a meeting similar panel, and a latch member adapted to be mounted in said closure member. Primarily, but not exclusively, the locking device of the present invention is intended for use in connection with yacht hatches.
2. Description of Background Art
Locking devices of the kind stated are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,575,485 (Patton) and 2,964,344 (Rich).
Patton discloses a locking device in which a latch mechanism, normally engageable to yieldably hold a door closed, is positively retained against disengagement by a slidable dogging bolt to lock the door. Unless positively locked by means of the slidable dogging bolt, which is operated by a rotatable knob protruding from the door, the latch mechanism of this device allows a door to open due to vibrations or shocks. This may be the case for instance in a marine application when cruising at high speeds in heavy seas. Also in a marine application, protruding knobs may cause injury to the crew, further the knobs may be struck by failing objects or otherwise cause fatal malfunctioning in the case of an emergency.
Rich discloses a latch construction including a latching hook mounted in a side jamb and a U-shaped, elongated latching member mounted in a panel. Latching is accomplished by pivotal movement of the latching hook to engage in an opening in the U-shaped member, whereas unlatching is accomplished by pushing downward on either of two extremely cumbersome handles acting on the U-shaped member to cause lowering thereof to disengage said opening from the latching hook. Thus, apart from pushing a handle downwards to cause unlatching, it is also necessary to push the handle in a horizontal direction to open the panel.